Question: What is the greatest common factor of $18$ and $14$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(18, 14) = {?}$
Solution: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $18$ and $14$ The factors of $18$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ $6$ $9$ , and $18$ The factors of $14$ are $1$ $2$ $7$ , and $14$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $18$ and $14$ is $2$. $\operatorname{gcf}(18, 14) = 2$